


Distractions

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heed the Warning, Like pure unadulterated smut, Sexting, Smut, Spoilers for 3x04 Under Pressure, This may be the worst thing I've ever written, author has many Regrets, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: This came to me five minutes after the end of 3x04 and I deeply, deeply regret writing it, particularly given I'd sworn off writing smut again.Please heed the E rating.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on Tumblr, you know I kept coming back to this mess and hesitating re: finishing and/or posting it. Anyway, a few people encouraged me so...whatever, here it is. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also I hope you can follow the text message breaks because I definitely had difficulty there.

They flirted all the time. They both knew it. Somewhere along the way it had just become a given, a coy smile here and there, a wink, a subtle once-over, glancing occasionally at each other’s lips while they bantered back and forth. And it was completely innocent, or so they would always tell themselves. Neither had made moves toward it becoming anything more, at least not yet. But somehow, with this case…something had shifted between them.

It had started innocently enough, discussing their theories while examining a murder victim who’d washed up on shore. Then, after learning of Charlie’s status as a dive master and how proud he was of that fact, Sarah couldn’t resist the opening he’d given her. And so the game began.

Maybe it was a little more overt this time because they didn’t have Jesse in the room to call them on it or to interrupt their moments as he so frequently did. So she teased Charlie about his technological prowess, or lack thereof, earning her exasperated looks paired with that twinkle in his eyes that she secretly loved. And he teased her right back about wearing the “geek hat” with her knowledge of ocean currents, of course silently acknowledging that she was, as usual, providing valuable information they needed to solve the case.

Charlie then one-upped her with his “Jedi master” comment when Joe called on him to dive for the final piece of the puzzle from the bottom of the ocean. Sarah wanted to kiss the smug grin off his face as he left her standing in the bullpen. He was loving every moment of this.

Despite the shock of almost losing him (again, and that really needed to stop happening as often as it had been), she knew his skill had been invaluable to finally closing the case. And as she rushed up to him, expressing her relief to see him alive, he couldn’t help but be touched by the concern she barely hid as she quickly gave him the once-over.

And then it happened.

She began to explain her idea for their involvement in shaping the community service that the ocean conservation… _enthusiasts_ that they’d arrested would have to perform. He listened intently as she outlined what she had in mind.

“We are missing one piece, but luckily,” Sarah continued, looking at him expectantly, “it involves your unique skillset.”

Charlie considered this, raising his eyebrows, but not immediately voicing his agreement. Of course, he’d never actually say no, and she knew it, but this was too much fun.

Sarah’s expression changed, suddenly a little hesitant, a question not quite forming on her lips.

Oh, he had her right where he wanted her.

“I need to hear the magic words, so…” Charlie pointed at her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

So they weren’t finished with this particular game yet, she thought. Fine, if he wanted to keep it going, she could bring it.

“It involves your unique skillset,” she began, feigning irritation, as Charlie looked at her in silent challenge. Then…

What began as an exasperated sigh came out as what could best be described as a combination of a growl and a purr, catching Charlie completely off guard as she spoke the next words in a voice he’d never heard from her before.

“Mr. Dive Master.” She punctuated the final word in a throaty whisper, eyes briefly fluttering closed before she looked back up at him.

Charlie just stared at her, hoping like hell that he was hiding the effect that she was having on him.

Sarah noticed him falter and decided to push it a step further.

“You’re bad.”

“Really?” was all he could come up with as all the blood in his body suddenly seemed to be rushing south.

Sarah broke into a brilliant grin. “Oh yeah. Terrible.”

Charlie just raised an eyebrow and smiled right back at her.

“So is this how I’m supposed to address you from now on? I’m sorry, I don’t really know what the protocol is when in the presence of a…”

Okay, he couldn’t hear her say it again.

“Sarah—” he tried to cut her off.

“Dive master,” she breathed again, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him.

He was screwed.

“You know what, hang on, let me update your contact info.” She pulled out her phone and pretended to pull up his record.

“Okay, okay, I give,” said Charlie.

“Oh, no, no, this is important,” she bit back a grin as she looked up at him, feigning innocence. “Charlie Hudson, Dive…”

Charlie let out a slightly pained groan, earning him a raised eyebrow from Sarah. Yup. He was monumentally screwed.

“Master. There we go.” Giving him a wink, she turned and sauntered back down the hall towards her lab.

“Fuck,” Charlie whispered under his breath, earning him a look and a curious noise from Rex, who had stood at his side, eyeing the humans carefully through the whole exchange.

Grateful that the lab was currently empty, Sarah chewed her lower lip as she grinned to herself. Apparently they weren’t done with this particular flirtation.

Her phone pinged. She knew it was him before she picked it up to read the text.

_What the hell was that?_

Laughing, she typed out a response.

_What do you mean? I do believe I said the magic words._

_In that voice?_

Hmm. That was an interesting turn.

_What voice?_

_THAT voice?_

_It was my regular voice, Charlie. Oops, I mean Mr…_

_Don’t._

_Dive…_

_Stop it._

_Master._

Oh this really was fun.

_You know exactly what you’re doing._

_I have no idea what you’re talking about._

_I call bullshit._

She laughed out loud.

_Language, Detective Hudson. Or should I call you…_

_Cut it out._

_But I’m enjoying this so much._

_So you admit that you’re playing with me?_

_Playing how?_

_You’ve been flirting with me this entire case._

Really? He was going to put this on her?

_I’m sorry, who was flirting with whom? And how is that different from every other case we work together?_

_What?_

_You flirt with me all the time._

He had to admit, she had a point. But wouldn’t concede it just yet.

_I do not._

_You absolutely do._

_Okay maybe a little._

_More than a little. You’re incorrigible._

_We’ve moved from “bad” to “incorrigible?”_

_What, are you afraid of big words?_

_No, I was just picturing you saying it. In that voice._

This was intriguing.

_What’s with the sudden fixation on my voice?_

Her phone indicated that Charlie was still typing. Sarah waited a moment before sending another message.

_You’re taking an awful long time to type there._

_It was…_

_Was what?_

_You’re going to make me say it?_

Dammit, he’d really gotten himself into this mess.

_I’m sorry, who was making me say what earlier?_

She had a point. He typed out the response.

_Sexy._

Well, that was out there. Smooth, Hudson. And yet now he saw the ellipsis from her side, indicating that she was still typing. Perhaps he was having the same effect on her as she was on him?

_You’re taking an awful long time to type there._

Her response finally came.

_Sexy?_

_Incredibly sexy._

_Hmm._

_What?_

_Just wondering what I do with this new-found power?_

He paused a moment. Were they really going there?

_I can think of a few things._

_Oh really?_

_Oh, you definitely had me thinking of a few things._

_Go on._

Wow. Okay.

_You really want to go there? I think this is the line where if we cross it, we don’t come back._

Having thought exactly the same, Sarah took a deep breath before she typed back. Moment of truth.

_Put up or shut up, Hudson._

The three dots showed back up on her screen. Rolling her eyes, she sent another message.

_Waiting…_

_You sure you’re ready to hear this?_

_Charlie._

_Throwing you up against the nearest wall and kissing you._

She steadied herself a moment. Of course she’d seen the look in his eyes, she’d known the effect she was having on him. This wasn’t exactly a surprise.

His next message arrived.

_You still there?_

What the hell, she thought. Go all in.

_Is that all?_

_Well, I was trying to think of the nearest empty room and coming up short._

_For what?_

_A little more privacy. Kissing you in the hallway in front of the entire precinct might not have been the best idea._

_I see._

He hesitated a moment, not wanting to push her.

_You want me to keep going?_

_I’d stop you if I didn’t._

Smiling, he continued.

_The nearest empty room without cameras._

_No cameras? That seems like an important detail._

_Well, discretion is important._

_Of course._

_Anyway, finding a room with no cameras. And windows with blinds._

_What would we do in such a room?_

He groaned aloud.

_You’re killing me here, Truong._

She bit her lip.

_I know._

_And you’re loving every second of it._

She laughed again. _Caught me._

_Okay so, finding such a room, pulling you into it._

_Go on._

_Backing you up against the door and kissing you hard._

_Yeah?_

_I’ve wanted to kiss you forever._

_Me too._

_You’ve wanted to kiss you forever?_

_You’re seriously cracking jokes right now?_

_I’m sorry, is it distracting?_

_You’re always distracting._

_Filing that away for future reference._

_So, about the kissing._

_Oh yeah. Right. Kissing you long and hard. Sliding my arms around you. Pulling you close._

_I’m actually blushing._

_I know._

He was glad to know he was having an effect on her too.

_I’d be kissing you back._

_I know. I’d want to run my hands through your hair, see if it’s as soft as it looks. Should I keep going?_

_Don’t you dare stop._

_Right, running my hands through your hair. Then kissing your cheek. Nibbling your earlobe. Trailing down your neck, sucking lightly._

_No hickeys, please._

_Oh no, of course not. Discretion and all._

_Then what?_

_Honestly? I’d want to take you then and there._

She let out a breath. Okay, it was time to call it a day. There was no way she was getting any work done at this point. Grabbing her purse and keys, she sent another response.

_Up against the door? Could get noisy._

_Oh no, see, there’d be a table._

_How convenient._

_I’d steer you over to it, sit you down. Unbutton your blouse._ _Important question: Front or back hook?_

_Important detail. Front._

_Okay, so, sliding your blouse off your shoulders, unhooking your bra, finally getting my hands on your breasts. I want so badly to be touching you right now._

_Yeah, I want that too._

_Glad we’re on the same page. So, touching your breasts, brushing my thumbs over your nipples. Taking one in my mouth, teasing you with my tongue._

_Wow._

_Too much?_

_Definitely not._

_Good, because I’d want more of you. Sliding your bra off your shoulders. Feeling your soft skin._

_I’d need to get your shirt off too._

_Oh yeah?_

_Oh yeah. I want to feel your skin against mine._

_God. That’s hot._

_Pulling you close to me, kissing you passionately._

_Reaching down to unbutton your pants. Dragging your underwear down with them. Hoping you’re as wet as I think you are?_

_Incredibly._

_Good. I’d want to run my finger over you, sliding it inside, then pulling it out, rubbing your clit._

_I need more._

_Oh really? Two fingers, then?_

_God, Charlie._

_I’d also want to taste you. Kneeling in front of you, I’d lick you slowly. Sucking on your clit._

There was a long pause. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far.

_You still there?_

_Yeah, I just needed to get out of the office._

_Car?_

_Yes._

_Are you touching yourself?_

There was a pause.

_Yes._

_Wow._

_I know. I’d need to get to you too, though. Unbuttoning your pants, reaching my hand into your…boxer briefs, I’m guessing?_

_How the hell did you know that?_

_I pay attention._

_Okay we’re definitely having that conversation another time._

_Reaching for you, feeling how hard you are. Stroking you with my hand, up and down, running my thumb over the tip._

_You’re actually trying to kill me here, aren’t you?_

_I do believe you started it._

_I think that’s debatable._

_Anyway, undoing your pants, sliding them down along with your underwear. Taking you in my mouth._

_I wouldn’t last long. I’d want to be inside you._

_I’d want that too._

There was a longer pause. She wondered if perhaps this was too much?

_Did I lose you?_

_No, actually, I just got home._

_Ah._

_Where were we?_

_Wanting you inside me._

_Right. So, you’d be sitting on the edge of the table, I’d lay you back. I’d want to look into your eyes as I enter you. You’re so beautiful, Sarah._

_Charlie…_

_You are._

_Thank you._

_Feeling you, hot and wet around me. I bet you feel incredible._

_I’m certain you’ll find out soon enough._

_Promise?_

_Oh yeah._

_Being fully inside you, slowly pulling out, then thrusting back in. Holding you in my arms. Pulling you close to me. Feeling your heart beat against mine._

_Putting my arms around you also. I want you so badly._

_Reaching down to rub your clit. I want to make you scream. I want to feel you come so hard._

_I would._

_I need to tell you…_

_Tell me what?_

_You know what, I actually need to do this next part in person._

_Charlie?_

_Yeah?_

_Open your door._

Eyes wide, Charlie went to the door and opened it. Sarah stood there, face flushed, looking up at him with what could only be described as an expression of pure lust. Pulling her quickly inside, his mouth crashed desperately against hers as he backed her up against the door.

She whispered softly to him between kisses. “You said you needed to tell me something.”

“I love you,” he breathed into her ear.

“I love you too,” she replied, just as softly, eyes meeting his, as she pulled him in for a long kiss.

Breaking for air, he whispered to her. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on things that are a lot less like this. Perhaps getting this distraction out of the way will help.


End file.
